


Mi Cielito

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Aaaaand here is my inevitable plunge into the abyss that is MEA Fan Fiction! About time right?!Cuz who doesn't need more of that?!Reyes Vidal and Scylar Ryder getting some much needed alone time. In an actual bed.Just a smutty drabble to suit the perv in me





	Mi Cielito

Reyes laid there sleeping, on his stomach and hair askew. Inky hair spread about the bed, unusually unkempt for the rogue. Ah but he was sexy.

I sat in the chair at the end of the bed, wrapped in the blanket he had discarded hours earlier. My own hair was awry, my lips swollen from his. My body sore from hours of love making. Bruises on my hips from his fingers, marks on my breasts from his mouth. And the tenderness between my legs the best reminder yet. 

 

\-----

 

He had laid me on the bed, blankets and pillows long forgotten. “Don't let go,” he had ordered, his voice rough with need as he fastened my fingers onto the headboard. Then his hands and mouth managed to roam over most of my body. He knew me well. Inside and out. The right buttons to push, the press of a finger, the swirl of his tongue. The easy glide of fevered hips, the racing of desperate hearts.

He coaxed sound after sound, orgasm after orgasm from me. Hours of not getting enough of each other. And when we finally fell into oblivion together, he had held me close as we came back down. Sweaty and sated, I fell asleep in his arms.

 

\-----

 

I crawled back into bed with him, and in his sleep he even pulls me close. I breathe in the scent of him, and fall asleep safe. Hours later, I awake to hands touching me. Smoothing hair from my face, nearly reverent. 

“Good afternoon?” he teased, a smile gracing his mouth. I nodded and stretched, still deliciously sore. His eyes narrowed as he watched me. I rolled onto my stomach to check the ships status. His growl was all the warning I got.

His body laid over mine, his cock against my butt and his breath in my ear. “I missed you,” he said, his hands trailing up my arms. He took my fingers, effectively distracting me. His fingers curled into mine, ”My turn,” he said in my ear. I shivered. 

His lips burned a trail down my shoulder, the middle of my back. Teeth scraped over the curve of my butt, followed by hands. They traipsed down my legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. The sound he made when his fingers dipped between my legs sounded like he was strangling. He shifted my right leg, raising it on the bed. Then his hand was on me again, fingers hot and persistent as they stroked me ever so slowly. His thumb slid inside me, his fingers on my clit, his lips brushing against my thigh. He chuckled then.

“This is a novel experience, now isn't it? An actual bed?” he mused, breath hot on my leg. 

“Maybe I liked that cave,” I argued, delighted at his chuckle. 

“That cave was a miracle, I tell you.”

I smiled against the bed, a smile that turned into a low moan as his fingers curled inside me. 

“You make the most delicious sounds,” he murmured, his lips tracing up my spine. My body twitched against his hand, my eyes closing as I just let myself feel. It had been weeks since I'd seen him. Weeks since the cave. With barely an email here or there, I had begun to wonder if I had imagined it all.

But here he was, Reyes in living color in my bed. Between my legs, again. As if he had nowhere else to be. 

“Come for me, Mi Cielito,” he murmured, his lips at my shoulder. I shook my head, my lip between my teeth. “We both know you want to,” he said, before lightly biting my shoulder. And with that, I fell I to the orgasm, shuddering under him. I moaned into the bed, and he chuckled as I laid there trembling. When his hand left me, I was hard put to not whine. But then he laid over me, his chest against my back, his cock against my folds. His lips at my ear, and his left hand reaching for mine. He shifted his hips, dragging his very hot cock over me, and the murmured expletive making me laugh softly. 

Then he was moving again, his cock ever so slowly entering me. His right hand held my hip still until he filled me, throbbing and scorching. 

“I dreamed about this,” he told me, his voice straining. I reached for his right hand, dragging it beneath me. 

“You weren't the only one,” I said, moving our fingers to touch me. I gasped when he started to move, this easy glide of his body over mine, cock retreating then thrusting back. And again.. His body picking a rhythm that sang to my very core. Our fingers moving over my clit, his cock filling me more with each thrust. The bed trembled with us, as he unerringly pushed me towards bliss. The pressure was welcome, his skin hot on mine. 

His body picked up the pace, his hips slapping against my butt in his quest for release. I pressed my face into the bed, crying out as my second orgasm tore through me, my body clutching at his cock and still he moved, until he growled low in his chest, his hips digging into me as his own release took him. His heart hammered against my back, my own ears ringing from the intensity. He kissed my shoulder, before rolling off of me. 

I watched him, gushy words on my lips and something akin to  _ feelings  _ in my heart. His head turned and he grinned at me. “Alright, your bed is nearly as memorable as the cave,” he conceded. I laughed. After we cleaned up and crawled back into the bed, I was curled up against his side. 

“Reyes?” I said, my hand on his chest. 

“Hmm?” his hand played with my hair.

“What does mi cielito mean?” I asked. His hand stilled and he heaved a dramatic sigh. 

“You have a universal translator in your head..”

I chuckled. “I do. But I've instructed SAM to not intrude when we're cavorting.”

“Ah is that what this is? Cavorting?”

“Reyes…”

He sighed again.

“It means..” his voice dropped, “ _ ‘my little sky _ ’,” he mumbled. For a moment there, I didn't get it. 

“Your name, woman. Scylar.”

Then it clicked. And my heart melted. “Really?” I asked, looking up at him. He grinned at me. “Well you are little. And technically you're a ‘scy’. And if you're willing, then you are definitely mine.”

I smiled, “I am all yours,” I declared and he squeezed me close. 

“I know that. Now let me take a nap. You make a man tired,” he said, closing his eyes. But not before I saw the relief there.

I was more than his. In all honesty.

But he didn't need to know that yet.


End file.
